


Lie To Me....or Don't  (Whatever)

by Icylightning



Series: Soulmate AU [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cute, Derek Hale is a Softie, Embarrassed Derek Hale, Embarrassed Stiles Stilinski, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Romantic Gestures, Short & Sweet, you can't lie to your soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: In a world where you meet your soulmate when you touch them for first time and you say whatever you feel about them without lying.Derek and Stiles meet in a bakery shop.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Soulmate AU [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507916
Comments: 26
Kudos: 370





	Lie To Me....or Don't  (Whatever)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! Yes it's again a fic on soulmates. Huh... seems like I've gone crazy when it comes to Sterek and soulmate stuff. Lol! 
> 
> This is the shortest I've ever written on soulmate. Kinda wanted to keep it light and simple. 
> 
> Hope you guys like this one shot. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"Where are you? Why are you doing this to me? C'mon c'mon show yourself" Stiles leaned down a little so he could find what he was looking for. The bakery was filled with delicious aroma of cake and pastries but his eyes were searching for something special "You know I love you right. I promise I'll be gentle on you" 

The place was huge and had plenty of different counters and shelves, each categorized by mouth watering items. He was on the fifth row now and had almost given up when he spotted a last packet of his favorite chocolate chips cookies

"Yes! There you are!" Stiles literally ran towards the end of the row and extended his hand to grab the packet when at the same time another hand covered on top of his

Stiles felt a jolt of electricity rush inside his body at the touch, something warm and pleasant. He lifted his eyes to see whom the hand belonged to and his breath caught in his throat "Wow you're handsome" he blurted out bluntly to the stranger before he could stop himself 

The stranger, Derek smirked not bothering to take his hand off as if it was glued to him "Thanks you're not bad yourself" 

Stiles blushed a little looking down at the man's hand "Do you mind? I want these" 

"So do I" Derek said with a smile

Stiles frowned "But these are my favourite" 

"Mine too" 

"Let go! I came here first" 

"I saw it first" 

"Finders keepers" 

"Not in my dictionary" 

"Just because you're drop dead handsome, it doesn't mean you rule the world" Stiles bit his lips. Why in the world did he say that? He was suppose to be fighting with the man, not praise his beauty

"My exact point" said Derek, words slipping from his mouth like running water "I know you're damn cute and those pink lips sure look sexy and kissable but I won't let you have these" he tightened his hold wondering why did he say those things

Stiles turned a deep shade of red "Nobody has ever kissed me before and these cookies are mine"

"I can't take my eyes off your lips but this box of cookies belong to me" Derek cursed. What was happening to him. Why couldn't he hold his horses in his mind. 

"Nobody has ever seen me naked before. Let go!" Stiles blurted out, clamping his hand over his mouth "Shit!" he couldn't believe he just said that to a stranger 

"I would love to see you naked and feed you these cookies" Derek's wide eyes matched with Stiles as they both stared at each other for few minutes 

Realization hitting them like a huge pan on their heads 

Stiles slowly removed his hand from his mouth "You are my...I'm your..." 

Derek slowly lets go of Stiles's hand "You are my soulmate" he smiled staring at his better half "You are my soulmate" he then repeated in awe

Stiles rubbed his hand at the back of his head "I guess .. I mean that's why I wasn't able to control my feelings right?"

Derek smiled "Me too" he added taking Stiles's hand again "You're absolutely adorable" 

Stiles laughed "You too are like hot hunk beast wrapped in clothes which should be illegal" 

"I think we should stop talking or else might keep eye fucking ourselves" 

"Atleast I didn't tell you about my stuffed tiger which I love to cuddle with every night" Stiles groaned at his words "You didn't have to hear that" 

Derek controlled his laugh "That means I'll have to look out for your tiger when I'm invited to your house" 

Stiles blushed harder "And these cookies?" 

"They are yours now" 

"I'm yours now" 

"Derek" 

"Stiles" 

"So dinner tonight?" 

"Can't wait" 

THE END :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys!! Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
